


amberlike

by thelastdecadent



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastdecadent/pseuds/thelastdecadent
Summary: The mysterious mark on Kaaras's hand forces the Vashoth to forge incalculable amount of connections in order to defeat the Elder One — including the one with the shattered warrior who deemed himself unworthy of being put back together.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Cullen Rutherford, Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my debut on ao3 so yeah enjoy i guess  
> please note that english is not my first language (:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no cullen in this chapter. it's just introduction. sort of. yeah

"Awake at last."

Kaaras slowly turned his head to the sound of Solas's voice. The only thing he had time to do before the elf entered the shack was lift his leaden eyelids.

"How exactly did you know I was awake?" the Qunari groaned, sitting up in bed and making the poor boards creak in accompaniment. His red hair, loose for a reason unbeknownst to him for Kaaras always wore it in a tight knot on the back of his head, fell in his face and blocked the view for a brief moment. He swiftly brushed it away, and Solas reappeared before him, now standing at his bedside.

"Simple," the elf answered. "The snoring stopped."

"You can't afford to provide any unnecessary sounds that might give away your presence when you're a mercenary. Especially in a gang consisting essentially of Tal-Vashoth refugees from Seheron. They also happen to be sleep-deprived due to their involuntary vigilance, and it causes them to jump at any rustle. I do appreciate the attempt at humour, though."

"Fair enough," Solas smiled. "In fact, it was truly a pure coincidence. I wanted to check up on you."

"Alright," Kaaras nodded. "How long was I out for?"

"Three days. I didn't expect you to wake up so soon, to be honest. I thought it was going to be a week at least, which caused Cassandra a fair amount of distress. It resulted in her threatening to execute me if I didn't apply more magic to you in order to get you back on your feet. There was little I could do, however. It's not like I can snap my fingers and make you regain your consciousness, as I'm sure you understand."

"It does take a mage to truly understand magic after all, doesn't it?" Kaaras chuckled.

"Indeed."

"So, what's been going on?"

"Thanks to you, the Breach stopped spreading. It allowed me to stabilise the mark on your hand. Does it trouble you?"

"Not at present, no," Kaaras said, examining his left palm. The slit was dimly glowing with green but didn't seem to cause any pain.

"Good. I would like to continue my studies. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kaaras shook his head. His hair fell in his face again, and he started getting annoyed with that. "Is there any chance you know whose idea it was to mess with my hair?"

"Cassandra's, of course," Solas replied. "She was the one who ordered to remove vitaar from your face. I assume some of it got onto your hair; you must've applied it in great hurry."

"How many people ended up with their skin burnt off of their hands?" Kaaras smirked, in reality feeling sorry for whoever was hapless enough to find out that Qunari warpaint is poisonous to other races on the Seeker's account.

"Just one servant, but local healer patched her up."

Solas cast a quick look at the mark on Kaaras's hand.

"Well, it seems like there's nothing we should worry about besides Cassandra's desire to meet you. She's in the Chantry with the others. I suggest you go there now; I've stole enough of your time."

"I appreciate your help, Solas."

The elf nodded with a smile and left the shack.

Kaaras reached around to tie his hair and found that it indeed was covered in vitaar. He decided that he would bother with finding out whether he could take a proper bath at wherever he was later, and got up to his feet. He was unlucky to assume that he could straighten up: his horns pierced the ceiling before he even raised his head. Kaaras cursed under his breath and, hunched, plodded towards the door.

The sun was up in the torn sky, beaming down at the glistening snowcaps surrounding the settlement. Kaaras watched as its inhabitants were gathering around him. The people who were happy to put the blame for the death of the Divine on some oxman just a few days ago now were hoping to catch a glimpse of the one who's supposed to sew up the sky and express their gratitude. _Some of them must still blame me for what happened at the Conclave,_ Kaaras thought as he made his way to the Chantry. _But even they can't deny that the idea of someone being able to sort this mess out seems appealing to them, even it's a horned mage who is believed to be responsible for all of this to happen in the first place by their beloved clerics_.

With these thoughts flooding his mind, Kaaras entered the Chantry.

The swarm inside his head, however, was soon silenced by the shouts coming from behind the door in the end of the hall. The echo of the irate voices ascended to the nave's roof.

"Just a bit louder and I'm sure your Maker will hear you," the Vashoth said upon entering the room and finding Cassandra and Leliana arguing with the High Chancellor.

"Here you are at last," Roderick scowled at him. "Guards, arrest this felon and transfer him to Val Royeaux for execution!"

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" snarled Cassandra.

"Leave us alone, out with you!" Leliana ordered. Guards saluted to both of them and left the room.

"Enjoying yourselves, I see?" Roderick asked, looking at the women defiantly.

"How can we not enjoy the fact that these people know to whom they should answer?" Leliana scoffed.

"Clearly you have a really distorted perception of the concept of superiority!"

"Aw, is our glorified clerk offended by the fact that he has no authority over soldiers who don't even seem to be templars?" Kaaras cooed.

"Nobody asked you, oxman!" Roderick spat out.

"So you've noticed the horns, haven't you?" Kaaras growled irefully. "Have you also wondered just how good they would look once they pierce your heart? If not, I'm eager to demonstrate. With some luck you'll stay alive for long enough to see it for yourself."

"Are you threatening me, felon?" Chancellor snapped at him indignantly.

"Merely nudging you towards shutting your mouth."

"Enough!" Cassandra bellowed. "You know we must seal the Breach once and for all, Chancellor! It's no use to dwell on the not at present relevant problems when the whole Thedas is in danger and the man you're so eager to behead is the only one who's capable of eliminating the threat!"

"Not at present relevant?!" Roderick yelled scornfully. "Did you, the Right Hand of the Divine, forget that Justinia is dead? Because of this man?!"

"No one's forgetting anything, Chancellor," Leliana hissed. "But as you can see, the sky is torn apart and demons are flooding the world!"

"And what exactly you are going to do about it? Sew it up with a huge needle forged out of the swords of all the fallen warriors whose blood is on this Qunari's hands?"

"We are going to follow Divine Justinia's direct orders," Cassandra said, laying a weighty book upon the table in front of her. "This is writ of the Most Holy, granting us the right to reinstate the Inquisition of old."

"You've gone mad," Roderick sneered.

"As the Hands of the Divine, we have the authority to invoke the writ," Leliana said, joining Cassandra at the table.

"We hereby declare the Inquisition reborn!" Cassandra said, casting a quick look at Kaaras, as if telling him that it concerned him as well.

"You're a bunch of heretics!" Roderick repeated, shaking his head. He headed to the door and slipped out of the room past Kaaras.

"How long will he be whining about this?" Kaaras asked.

"Oh, we'll never hear the end of it," Leliana chortled. "You're good with your tongue, aren't you?"

"When I need to deal with the people with their head stuck up their arse, which is all the time," Kaaras smirked.

"Chancellor Roderick's lamentations should trouble neither of us," Cassandra said. "According to this writ, the Inquisition is independent of Chantry authority. He can't do anything about it."

"What is this Inquisition of yours, exactly?"

"Originally it's a group of people who stood up to evil and protected the others when it was need. It preceded the Chantry."

"Ancient Templars, basically?"

"You could say that, considering the fact that the Inquisition was divided into Templars and Seekers once the Nevarran Accord was signed."

"Got it," Kaaras nodded. "So what happens now?"

"As I said, we still need to close the Breach. You realise we'll need your help once again."

"I'm not sure even Solas thinks I'm capable of sealing something this big. How on earth am I supposed to do that?"

"That's the matter we'll have to discuss with the other members of the Inquisition."

"And I'm a part of this private club now?"

"I'm afraid so," Cassandra confirmed his assumptions.

"You're free to leave after we close the Breach, but know that we won't be able to protect you from the Chantry should you do so," Leliana warned the man. "Many still believe you're the one responsible for Justinia's death."

"I guess I have no choice but to stay," Kaaras sighed. "Not that I'm complaining, though."

"Good. We'll let you know when we're ready discuss our next step. You can go now If you want."

"I'll be waiting for your word," Kaaras nodded and left the room, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

"I assume it went well?" Varric asked him once he left the Chantry. "Chancellor was cursing under his breath. Not everyday you see a cleric blaspheming."

"Oh, it was marvelous," Kaaras grinned. "I actually threatened to impale the bastard."

"Shit, you're a badass, aren't you?" Varric laughed. "Messing with the clergy takes balls."

"Luckily enough I have those. And apparently a fair lot of responsibilities. I'm a part of this Inquisition thing now. You too, I suppose?"

"That's right. Never asked for it, but here we are," the dwarf sighed.

"I wonder if it can get much better than this," the Vashoth said, looking up to see the Breach expose the Fade to the people who only saw it in their dreams.

"Oh, mark my word, it will. It always does. Just you wait."

And so Kaaras did. Now placing himself onto the cold steps, the man looked at the mark on his hand, wondering how many more trouble it will bring him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaaras finally meets the rest of the advisors, decides to ally with the rebel mages and meets no objections from the ex-templar

  
"Ready to introduce me to your plan already?"

"Just considering our options for now. We thought that you should be a part of this discussion, too."

They were back at the Chantry. Kaaras and Cassandra walked down the nave, now quiet since Chancellor abandoned all his attempts to stop things from happening, by which he did them all the greatest favour.

"Am I that important now?"

"Haven't you heard what people have been calling you all this time? You're the Herald of Andraste herself in their eyes. Besides, it's your hand that bears the means of our salvation."

"Can't argue with that. I assume there are more people responsible for that Inquisition of yours?"

"Correct. Let me introduce you to them," the Seeker said upon leading the Qunari to the room where he had witnessed the rebirth of an ancient order.

The Divine's writ was lying on the table still with the bronze eye reflecting the lit torches whose flames were licking the stone walls. Leliana's hooded silhouette was accompanied by two people Kaaras had not known. The brown-skinned woman holding a clipboard with a candle perched atop it looked as if she was dragged there from some soirée: rich garments, skillfully braided hair and a dignified look on her pretty face. The man with blonde curly hair and a scar above his upper lip fitted in far more than her: shiny armour, fur mane thrown upon the shoulders and the haggard expression gave away a warrior who had seen enough.

"You've met Leliana before," Cassandra said, pointing at the red-haired woman coming out of the shadows.

"The purpose of me being here is to detect and eliminate all the possible threats to our cause surreptitiously, whenever they may come, by the means of my people."

"Her spy network extends across all of Thedas," the Seeker explained. "Now, Lady Josephine Montilyet of Antiva." 

Cassandra pointed at the noble-looking woman who curtsied at the sound of her name.

"A pleasure," she chirped way too cheerfully to Kaaras's liking. "Do forgive me for such a remark, but I've never seen a Qunari before. I must say I'm impressed with both your height and your... horns."

"Good taste," Kaaras smirked, deciding not to correct her on his identity.

"She is our ambassador and the representative of the Inquisition."

"My job is to forge as many connections as possible and to ensure that the Inquisition's reputation is favourable in the eyes of the most noble courts of Thedas," Josephine said, making some quick notes on her clipboard as she spoke.

"And this is Cullen Rutherford, commander of our troops."

"As if there were this many soldiers to call them that," the man scoffed, looking up at Kaaras with his golden eyes. "Still, I do what's in my powers to train the few ones who are willing to fight for what's right."

"That's admirable," Kaaras responded, noting that Cullen's stubbled face seemed to ease up at the sign of appreciation of his input. 

"Even though Leliana has dug up a fair share of information about you, it seems we still know little about you," Josephine addressed the Herald.

"What's there to know? I'm a Vashoth mage whose abilities can only be found useful in a mercenary gang. That about sums it all up."

"I don't suppose you're from Seheron, like the rest of your gang members?" Leliana asked.

"No, I'm from Free Marches. My fellow mercs are — or were, as I don't know what's happened to them and don't possess a great desire to find out whatsoever — a group of refugees. They needed a battle mage, I needed my ends to meet. Nothing romantic."

Josephine pouted at his words, as if disappointed. She wrote down his words nonetheless and humbly thanked the man for sharing that part of his story.

"It's not an interrogation, so I suggest we stop gossiping about Kaaras and move on to discussing the matter at hand," Cassandra said.

"And here I thought we were about to get into details and that you'd like to hear just how many people ended up losing their genitalia because of the one particularly traumatised merc who thought he was beheading poisonous snakes."

Cullen cackled loudly, and everyone's eyes darted to him.

"Did he really?"

"I wish he hadn’t," Kaaras responded, now chuckling himself.

Leliana and Josephine shared smiles. Cassandra only rolled her eyes and approached the table. Kaaras had noticed the map of the better part of Thedas lying upon it.

"Although we — you — stopped the Breach from growing any bigger, it's still a serious threat to all of us. It still causes Fade rifts to appear. We must seal it to stop the Veil from tearing apart and contain the demons where they belong.  
"But, as Solas must have already told you, the mark alone, even combined with your own magic, won't be enough to produce the amount of power required to close such a big rift. That's why we need to decide whose help we should seek: rebel mages who detest everything relating to Chantry in any way or templars who denounce us with the rest of the world."

"Please don't start bickering again," Josephine pleaded, but it was too late.

"We should support the mages," Leliana said, giving Cullen a meaningful look. "Granting them freedom is important; that's what their rebellion is all about. We'll be able to render protection from ill-minded parties seeking their return to captivity."

"Do you hear yourself?" Cullen protested. "Don’t you realise just how aversive the Chantry, which has already declared us heretics, would find this move? How many of the Orlesian nobles whose favour Lady Montilyet is seeking would resent us? How worse would the war between mages and the templars get? We should contact the Order instead. I've been a templar myself. I know what our — I mean, their — mages are capable of. They'll do just fine." 

There was something about the way Cullen curled his lip when he slipped. Kaaras narrowed his eyes and watched the man rub the back of his neck.

"Whom do you think the Inquisition should ally with?" Cassandra sighed, addressing the Vashoth as Leliana crossed arms and turned her back on the former templar.

Not often such important decisions were up to Kaaras. Sure, he had been tasked with choosing the most profitable clients and confirming plans of attacks before, but never had he ever been asked to pick an ally for a political force reinstated to fight off hoards of demons with the options being two sworn enemies whose feud terrorised half of Thedas.

"I think," he started, "that mages would be the most appropriate choice. I would prefer to trust my own kind to aid me. Especially in the matter of charging the mark left by magic unbeknownst to people with an overwhelming amount of power. A magic-policing order most likely would consider me a dangerous beast that should be kept on a leash."

Cullen opened his scarred mouth as if to argue, but instead said, "Your own kind? Aren't you Qunari?"

"Vashoth, actually. But to answer your question — in magic we're united," Kaaras explained. "I may not use lyrium or call for Elven deities, but I relate to those who wield this unique connection to the Fade far more than I relate to those whom I appear like in the physical world.”

"Fair enough," Cullen sighed, admitting his defeat, to his fellow advisers' surprise.

"I do understand your concerns, however. I'm afraid we're going to ask Lady Ambassador to put even more effort in getting our names written in the nobility's good books if we're to proceed with this plan."

"I believe it's the first time Commander hears of a possibility of me being skilled enough to succeed in this affair," Josephine beamed at Kaaras as Cullen scoffed.

"And I'm sure Leliana and I will be able to coax some of the Chantry's clerics into not seeing the Inquisition as another threat," Cassandra added, looking relieved from having some of the problems resolved at last.

"In fact, there is somebody related to the Chantry who's willing to deal with us already," Leliana said. "Revered Mother Giselle is currently in Hinterlands, aiding the refugees escaping from the Mage-Templar war. I suggest you go and have a talk with her. The information concerning her that's in my possession can prove that she's against violence and wouldn't act as a bait for you to jump right into Chantry's claws."

"Try to help the people whilst you're at it," Cullen added, looking at Kaaras. "They've been through enough. They need to see that there is somebody whom they can trust. Perhaps some will join us once they see that our purpose is to do what's fair."

"I assume you understand that granting the rebel mages freedom they've longed for since your Maker knows when is just as fair now?" Kaaras asked him.

"I do. Forgive me for being blinded by my past."

"Let us hope it's shining so bright for it is ablaze, and that soon you shall be delivered from it," said Kaaras upon leaving the room.

"Let us hope," Cullen said under his breath whilst the others exchanged astonished looks.

“What was that?” Leliana wondered.

“I beg your pardon?”

“How come you disregarded each and every one of my attempts to convince you to seek mages’ help, but all it took for Kaaras to persuade you was meeting you for the first time in his life? Are you sure you haven’t encountered him before?”

“Are you implying,” Cullen raised his eyebrows, “that Herald might have been involved in the Qunari’s treacherous attempt to take over Kirkwall? Just because he’s a Qunari himself?!”

“I wasn’t implying anything,” Leliana responded heatedly. “And he’s not a Qunari, he’s Vashoth. One would recall that I, of all people, would know the difference before proceeding to such accusations, having encountered an actual follower of the Qun not in combat.”

“I... haven’t thought about it,” said Cullen ashamedly, rubbing his neck once more.

“You never do. The lot of us has gotten used to it by now.”

“Enough!” Cassandra groaned. “What matters now is that we have finally made a decision. You can stop bickering now.”

“I’m still curious why our Commander has agreed to the idea he deemed practically sickening so easily once the offeror has changed,” Leliana cocked her head.

“Unlike you, Lady Seneschal, Herald reckoned with me. He heeded to my advice, albeit declined it in the end and gave a rational explanation of his final decision. He is the man I would want to answer to. In fact, it’s safe to say I already do. The idea of pledging my allegiance to a trustworthy leader for once doesn’t seem sickening to me at all. One would recall what else happened in Kirkwall before making such assumptions.”

Leliana eyed the man suspiciously before saying, “I see. Thank you for clearing it up. I must say I’m not feeling any remorse, however.”

“I never expected you to be the type.”

A sigh of relief escaped Josephine’s lips as she stopped scribbling in her papers. “Very well,” she said. “I reckon it is safe to declare this meeting a long wanted success?”

“Indeed,” Cassandra nodded, and, one by one, the advisers filed out of the room, each processing the results of discussing a matter with Herald amongst their ranks for the first time.


End file.
